Drifting
by ichigosasaki
Summary: An original character, Ichigo x oocKyouya and possibly other ooc hosts. winkwink.


The silence was deafening until…

"Ichigo?" Kyouya entered the room. Ichigo looked up and faked a smile. "Oh, hi Kyou."

"What's wrong?" He proceeded to sit down beside her.

"It's nothing."

Kyouya removed his glasses and began to move towards Ichigo. He leaned closer and closer until his face was only a few centimeters away from hers. He had cornered the girl. His desire was growing. "Ichigo…" He whispered.

"Please don't." Ichigo replied sadly but the lad wouldn't listen. He kept inching towards her. Ichigo held back tears from flowing.

In the hallway, Hani was skipping happily towards a room on the third floor with a half-closed door. He kept chanting, "Ichigo… I love Ichigo cakey!"

He stopped in front of the door and slowly pushed it open. He caught sight of a long, black hair in soft flowing curls like the waves by the shore. "Ichi —" But there, in front him, was Kyouya, forcing himself on the now-teary-eyed Ichigo. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Kyouya-kun." This was the first time Hani ever called Kyouya by his whole name. His tone was calm and even yet it sent chills down Kyouya's spine.

It was already past eight in the evening. From the huge open window, the soft gentle moonlight covered half of his deep blonde hair and baby face. The other half was enveloped in darkness. Hani didn't look like his cheery self. In fact, he was on the verge of tears.

There was only this girl in his thoughts. "I-chi-go…" He said her name like a knife was being stabbed through his small chest. He didn't mind. Maybe, he still wouldn't mind even if the world was now crumbling.

He was supposed to be alone in this floor but footsteps echoed from the other end of the corridor.

The footsteps got louder as it got closer. Then, it stopped just before him. Hani didn't look up though. He didn't care.

Hikaru had surprise written all over his face. "H-Hani-senpai? What are you doing here this late in the evening? I thought I was the only one here." He had said the last part in an almost inaudible voice. Hani still didn't look up.

"Eh? Are you alright Hani-senpai?" His face showed worry and concern.

"Please leave me alone…" The older boy pleaded, still not looking at the redhead.

Instead of leaving, Hikaru sat beside him. Silence drowned them.

"Unfair." Hani murmured.

"I know." Hikaru sighed and closed his eyes. The silence engulfed them once more.

That very same night, Tamaki laid on his bed thinking about Chiyuki. He played with Antoinette's golden fur that was lying beside him.

Chiyuki sang sweet melodies in her own room for her lover. Wishing he would hear.

A few blocks away, by the ocean, Kaoru and Seira spent their evening together. Teasing each other and having a laugh. Cherishing every moment spent with the one they loved.

Not everyone was having such a wonderful night though. Kyouya scribbled in his ever present black notebook. He still felt guilty with what had happened earlier that day. Ichigo, meanwhile, suffers yet another painful, blood-inducing coughing fit. Her time is nearing.

The next morning…

"Ohayou Hikaru-kun! You're early today." A girl greeted a not-so-happy Hikaru with bed hair. Apparently, he wasn't able to sleep last night so he decided to go to school early. Leaving Kaoru to wake up alone, at home, in bed, in his pajamas.

"Ohayou." He replied not even bothering to smile.

"Ehh? What's up with Hikaru-kun?" The girl turned to ask her friend.

The night before played inside Hikaru's mind over and over again like a loop scene from the movies. He never realized until then how much his senpai had been affected by all the things that are currently happening. He flinched as he remembered Ichigo. He was still lost in his thoughts when an "Ohayou Hika-chan!" from Hani seemed to pop up out of nowhere carrying his Usa-chan. Mori wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was startled at first then finally cracked a smile. "Ohayou Hani-senpai." Hani smiled back. Hikaru felt himself suddenly blush. He absolutely had no idea why.

**end **(for now)


End file.
